


Not with a bang, but with a whimper by Alchoc

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about the end of the world.  WARNINGS: Written during a depression, therefore will not make sense and is bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not with a bang, but with a whimper by Alchoc

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

Not with a bang, but with a whimper by Alchoc

  
Summary: A drabble about the end of the world. WARNINGS: Written during a depression, therefore will not make sense and is bitter.  
Categories: Drabbles Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Angst  
Chapters:  1 Completed: No  
Word count: 294 Read: 217  
Published: 12 Dec 2005 Updated: 12 Dec 2005

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearing the end. War had not reared her beautiful head, nor had any of the other horsemen showed themselves for nigh on an age. No, it was the cumulative sigh of apathy that was bringing the world down around their ears.

Apocalyptic texts, as it turned out, had no bearing on ineffability.

They both knew what was coming. They saw the end of millennia spent together looming on the horizon. This was nothing they could avert. Nothing they could avoid. This was Free Will. Humans had made the collective decision.

Their will be done.

Turns out Nietzsche was an effective Agnus Nutter. God himself had finally succumbed to DEATH.

Good and Evil had been obsolete for nearly two thousand years, now. The field agents had reconciled themselves with this fact and made the best of it. But Regency era snuff boxes and Armani suits could only occupy their minds for so long. Alcohol had much more staying power. A thousand years of binge drinking.

"Its not what I expected," The blonde said. They watched as the sun set over the Tower.

The man with black hair just shook his head. Words did nothing to express his sorrow. He looked at his friend with reptilian eyes; sunglasses done away with long ago.

"I suppose this is it, my dear." A brilliant tear glowed on his cheek.

"Its been nice knowing you, angel." He placed an arm around his friend's shoulders and brought him in close. The last remaining bit of goodness in the whole god-forgotten world. The angel's arms wrapped around him in turn. They held each other as the last spark of light disappeared from the sky.

 

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=206>


End file.
